<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Train Carriage by 999blackflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051466">Train Carriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers'>999blackflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cowgirl Position, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Journal Headcanon Never Die, M/M, Set on the Molentary Express, Smut, Top shota, fuck you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke reads a torn off note from Professor Layton's very secret journal that he was not supposed to read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Train Carriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N from 999blackflowers: Hello! This is for a friend who wants to remain anonymous. I hope it's up to scratch. I wanted to try and rail hard on the angle of "canon compliant but with a twist" and I hope it worked out well.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS:<br/>Rape Mention/Discussion<br/>Food</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes rose from his bountiful meal spread across the pristine white table cloth to briefly meet the Professah’s eyes. Their eye contact was fleeting. The Professah’s eyes dipped back down onto the journal he was holding with one hand and gripping an expensive black and gold pen in the other, jotting furiously with almost white knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dining train car felt just a little bit cramped, if lavish. Luke had wanted to push his chair right up to the window so he could better see the scenery passing by only to find it was bolted to the ground. The menus had gold leaf corners and meals just as expensive, £30 to £40 for each main course. No wonder the Professah had settled for just a side dish of sandwiches and some tea for two, just in case Luke wanted some as well. His eyes drifted over the green velvety curtains and the pristine white table cloth back to the Professah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>alright that I could order so much food?” Luke asked, letting the question hang in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professah paused his writing, lifting his pen off the page and making eye contact with the boy sitting across the thin table from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s quite alright. Growing boys like you need to eat and if you can’t finish it, we can save it for later.” The Professah assured with a faint smile. Luke nodded in return. It was hard to have a conversation in the cramped car. They were jammed against people on both sides, all of them caught up in very loud, excited conversations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes went to the window again and stared at the rolling hills and occasional tree going by. He used to have a book back home in Misthallery on identifying trees of the English countryside his father had bought him to encourage him to get outside and go for a walk, but despite the knowledge he’d absorbed sitting inside reading the book he still couldn’t identify any of the trees zipping by at a speed he couldn’t comprehend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was startled to jump as the Professah hastily tore a page from the book he was writing in. It wasn’t that loud of a sound compared to the train on the track and the conversation around him, but Luke didn’t see the man do something as sudden or impulsive as tearing a page very often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professah tucked the page and the journal into his inner pocket as well as his pen. He settled his firm hands on the table and put on a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to remember, Luke, we can’t allow ourselves to be distracted by all this.” The Professah reminded him once again. He’d done this earlier. Luke had indeed almost forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our mission is to find information about the Elysian Box.” Luke repeated their objective to remind himself as well as the man sitting opposite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” The Professah replied. “That said, these tickets were quite expensive, so I don’t see anything wrong with allowing ourselves a bit of enjoyment while we’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile crossed the Professah’s face as a waiter slid over with a tray of tea on a lovely plate and a dish of small perfectly cut little sandwiches. Luke faintly gasped as his own meal was presented - a plate of wedges, battered and garnished fried fish, a grilled steak, a milkshake topped with ice cream, a rich beef stew, and to top it all off a plate of mashed potatoes heaped with butter. This was going to be a meal to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was a little bit transfixed by how his shoe sank into the red carpet of the Molentary Express’s corridors. Luke inhaled the fresh air, spotting the chairs and tables where they could take a seat as the scenery whizzed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My.” The Professah took a deep breath. “These tickets certainly were worth the price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we could take a moment to sit and put together what we’ve learned so far, Professah?” Luke asked, his eyes drawn to a splash of a deep blue lake peeking out from a hill they were moving past. He moved onto the deck and pulled up a wooden chair, quietly gleeful to find it wasn’t bolted down like in the dining car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might be helpful.” The Professah agreed, moving to take a seat. Luke opened his satchel to pull out his trusty little notebook he carried around. His belly was quite full from his enormous lunch so he opted to leave the muesli bars he’d brought as a snack for later, and opened it to puzzle over some of the things he’d noted down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we found Doctor Schrader’s body in his office, and managed to recover a train ticket for the Molentary Express with no destination.” Luke recounted. He paused in thought before having a realization. “Professah, our tickets have destinations, don’t they?” He peered over his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professah reached into his jacket and withdrew his ticket, but another sheet of paper was pulled out with it. Luke faintly gasped, his eyes following it as it blew past the open door and into the corridor, landing in the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab that for you, Professah!” Luke got to his feet and left his satchel on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, wait.” The Professah got to his feet faster than Luke had seen him do before, making his chair screech against the wood. The abruptness made the boy pause. He found himself staring into the Professah’s unusually serious and sad eyes. Luke just felt a bit awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s- we don’t want it to just blow away and become litter, do we? It needs to go in a rubbish bin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I don’t think you should be going near it.” The Professah had brought out his stern voice that made Luke’s blood go cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-if, if you say so.” Luke put his hands together and took a seat again. Relief washed over the Professah’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Luke. I’m very, very sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The investigative mood had changed when the Professah returned after stuffing the paper into a rather fancy bin on the wall inside the train carriage. Luke was looking over his ticket intensely, if only to try and ignore what had just happened. He wasn’t entirely sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>it had happened either for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Our tickets go to Luxembelle.” Luke pointed out. The Professah nodded once, simply. His mood had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m very, very sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What for, though? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words echoed in Luke’s mind with his wordless response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems they do.” The Professah agreed, looking at his ticket. His eyes had fallen, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation had died from The Professah’s sudden change in demeanour, a tired expression having crossed his face. They couldn’t get very far in their conversation before they made the decision to return to their cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they passed, Luke made the decision to dunk his hand into the fancy bin to grab whatever the Professah threw away, finding his fingers accidentally brushing up against some peanut shells and plastic packaging, but he nabbed the piece of paper and successfully jammed it into his satchel without grabbing his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke had left the Professah to quietly drink tea in their cabin to find some privacy in the bathroom. Even the bathroom was weirdly lavish, gold lights illuminating sparkling clean mirrors framed with gold and copper sinks. He felt somewhere between giddy and apprehensive at the note he grasped in his sweaty palms as he hurried into a cubicle to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>read </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Case notes, probably. But the Professah didn’t usually keep secrets, not from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was silly. Regardless, Luke took a seat on the closed toilet seat and awkwardly shuffled to try and get comfortable. His heart was thumping in his chest fiercely as he opened the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On lined journal paper, the Professah had scrawled some sort of message. Luke’s heart twisted as he realized this was likely only for this man’s eyes only.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the cabin earlier I wondered what would happen if Luke found a way to lock the door and back me against the window and have his way with me. But that would be my way. But if he raped me then</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The writing ended there. Luke found his hands were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did the cabin doors have locks? He was pretty sure they did the last time he checked. Luke’s eyes went over the notes again and again, noticing the way the pen marks pushed tiny impressions into the paper and how the scrawl was messier compared to the man’s neat and carefully written case notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He folded it and pushed it back into his satchel, thinking over the words now repeating in his head like a broken record. He’d always had a crush on the man - well, crush didn’t cut it. A crush usually didn’t stick around or intensify over nearly 3 years. Luke counted the months just about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling, Luke decided to head back to the cabin with this new knowledge now swirling in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But if he raped me then. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stumbled out of the cubicle, dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something he could pull off. The thought made him feel a bit gross as he stood on his tippy toes to wash his hands. The bathroom was clearly not cut out for 13 year olds standing less than a metre tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hurried back to the cabin and opened the sliding door - noticing there was a lock indicator on the outside and pulled the door closed after him. His hand lingered over the lock but he opted to turn to the Professah who was sitting with his cup of tea on the sofa, a teacup on the opposite side of the table in case Luke wanted some tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the bathrooms are nice, Professah.” Luke commented with a faint smile. It was hard to look the Professah in the eye with the knowledge he’d gained, he found. The lock was burning in his mind behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they? Incredible.” The Professah raised his teacup to his mouth to sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping a secret from the Professah suddenly felt like an extremely terrible thing to do. Then again, the Professah had been keeping an </span>
  <em>
    <span>even bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>secret from him. Just what was in that journal he was always writing in, then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke turned the lock to click the cabin doors closed and felt a wave of heat rush over him. The Professah pulled a thick novel he’d been reading off the table as Luke slid onto the same couch as him, pulling his teacup over from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professah was hiding behind his book, Luke noticed as he poured himself some tea half-heartedly from a painted teacup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>rape you?” Luke croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you read that?” The Professah spoke suddenly with that stern tone again. Luke couldn’t look him in the eye even though he’d put the book down. “It’s not gentlemanly to go through- to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence resounded in the cabin with the only sound being the train on the tracks. Luke had frozen and the Professah had too, until he broke it. “I’m so very sorry, Luke, if you’d like to leave or go back home to your father, we can s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go home.” Luke responded hoarsely. “I- I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you don’t like me like that.” The Professah whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Luke pushed a hand onto his chest and the Professah gasped. Luke paused and stared into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professah found himself pushed back against the window until his eyes fell. Luke’s hand moved down from his chest and onto the waistband of his pants, then onto his crotch. He felt something firm when he cupped his hand against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must.” The Professah shut his eyes and laid his head back against the curtain on the window. Luke felt his heart rise and his skin heat up as he reached for the Professah’s waistband. His fingers went to pull it down seeing as the man didn’t wear a belt and received no resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professah wore simple black form fitting briefs. Luke gently pulled those away too and gasped at the man’s exposed cock. His eyes flicked up to the Professah’s. His face had turned an uncharacteristic shade of pink as the boy exposed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see me too?” Luke croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to.” The Professah responded faintly. Luke hesitated but knelt up and pulled his blue jumper up, and his shirt. His belly hung just over his shorts waistband now that it was freed, which he then tugged down as well. Luke’s tiny prick was already half hard as he tugged down his pants as well, beading with precum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professah’s eyes were transfixed on it as Luke’s hand went back to sliding up and down the Professah’s cock. It felt so big and hot in his hand, leaving him in a state of awe. His eyes flicked up as he saw the Professah’s chest already heaving as he lay back against the window, his head resting on the curtain. His eyes remained transfixed on the little boy’s cock regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had an idea and leaned forward. Maybe cocks were kind of gross but something was nagging him to try </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His tongue poked from his lips and onto the tip of the Professah’s cock. The tip tasted salty in a way Luke found unexpectedly pleasant. “Luke…” The Professah’s voice was weak as a hand slid into the boy’s hair, pushing back his blue paperboy cap onto the floor as he finally felt the soft locks between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” Luke’s eyes rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels fantastic.” The Professah breathed until Luke fully took him into his mouth. Luke almost gagged but managed to shove it down as he held it there. He wasn’t sure how to give a blowjob, but he began to slide up and down on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s hand slid to the Professah’s pants again to brush his cock with his fingertips before cupping his balls. The Professah gasped and shuddered in his seat as Luke began to gently rub them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man bucked his hips up into Luke’s mouth. The boy couldn’t help but gag and pull himself off the Professah’s cock, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I- It was too big.” Luke wiped his mouth off, still feeling his own cock throbbing in his pants. The Professah’s cock was wet and dripping with precum that Luke had somehow managed to avoid touching. The poor man looked defeated, slumping against the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” The Professah shut his eyes. Luke wasn’t deterred, unbuttoning his shorts and feeling his heart starting to race. The Professah opened his eyes again to find the boy’s lips inches from his own, his small hands on his broad shoulders, and his cock already aligned against Luke’s tiny entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke took a shaky breath and tried to lower himself down onto the Professah’s cock. He was stopped when Hershel’s hands came to rest on his waist. “You’ll need to open yourself up first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open myself up?” Luke croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this.” Hershel’s hand slipped to the boy’s bottom. He couldn’t believe this was happening - it made him feel quite dizzy, but he pushed a thick finger inside his anus. Luke immediately fell forward onto his chest, shuddering and beginning to breathe faster and heavier. “Does that hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, Professah…” Luke returned, but winced and whimpered. He wasn’t convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professah shut his eyes and Luke felt another finger sliding in. It indeed felt sore but he was ready to take it and more. His hips and legs were shaking even as he knelt on the man’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re ready…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready!” Luke insisted. The Professah his eyes and withdrew his fingers, placing his hands back on Luke’s waist. Luke felt the man’s thick fingers squishing at the fat on his hips as he grasped him. The boy took a deep breath and pushed himself down onto the Professah’s cock in one sudden movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream almost ripped from Luke’s throat, but he covered his own mouth. The Professah hissed, his fingernails digging into the boy’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L… Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so-sorry. You’re so big.” Luke tensed all over, from his curling toes to his calves to his thighs, buttocks, fingers and his shaking arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” The Professah’s hips bucked up without warning and made Luke cry out in pain. “I’m sorry, my boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke bit his lip and shuddered as he forced his muscles to loosen up. He inhaled and lifted himself up on his shaking legs to set a very slow pace for himself. The pleasure faded in and made him drop down again, impaling himself once again on the Professah’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try rolling your hips.” Hershel’s fingers dug into his hips. The boy took that information in and began to roll them rather than lifting himself up. Little grunts and pants escaped his lips. His poor little cock was quite neglected, and as the Professah’s hands weren’t budging, Luke grabbed his own and squeezed it to desperately whine. Tears were beginning to bead in his eyes with just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man was inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s crying was suddenly stifled when the Professah’s large hands began to slide up his shirt. His hands were cold against his hot skin, but his fingertips touched his puffy nipples and made poor Luke gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I love you!” Luke came from the boy’s hoarse throat. The Professah struggled to muster a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words rang in Luke’s ears, sticking itself in his mind as the boy felt a warmth rising in his belly. It circled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heart rose and his hips stuttered as he came on the poor Professah’s orange shirt with a final unstifled cry. Luke’s head was light and his whole body still hot, and he felt his entrance being filled with some warm liquid mere seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much time had passed? Luke didn’t know. He slowly blinked and just moved forward to lay against the Professah’s warm chest. They didn’t need words for now, or maybe the Professah was too afraid to say any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke found himself straddling the man’s lap, having slid off his soft cock and burying his face in his knit orange shirt. The Professah’s hands had moved to his back and held him close. It took Luke a moment to realize his hands were unmoving and firm, his breathing slow and hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guilt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>